Episode 4156 (9th March 1997)
Plot While Gerry tries to get a drunk out of The Hour Glass, Liz gives him the slip. He follows her through the back streets and alleyways but she has nowhere to go as he has her car keys. Ken tells Sue he needs his teaching salary to keep up his trips to see Daniel. He intends to hang on to his job for as long as he can. Terrified Liz hides in the alleyways in a builders' skip as Gerry searches for her. He gets into her car and tries to run her over when she emerges but she dodges the car. Tricia brings Ray Thorpe home after meeting him at a club. Their arrival wakes Jack who sees Ray off. Becky starts work as a papergirl at The Kabin. Jack tells Vera that maybe Tricia's friend Ray is Brad's real father. Ken goes to see Alf but he is out organising the council's Millennium celebrations. He tells Audrey he needs his job and she promises she'll have a quiet word. Liz spends the night on a bus going to and from Derby. She returns to the Street and begs Deirdre to let her stay at her flat but she refuses to help as criminals are involved and advises her to go to the police. Liz turns to Jim for help. When he sees she is frightened he brings her into the house. They are startled when Gerry comes through the back door with a sawn-off shotgun. Cast Regular cast *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jamie Armstrong - Joseph Gilgun *Tricia Armstrong - Tracy Brabin *Becky Palmer - Emily Aston *Samantha Failsworth - Tina Hobley *Chris Collins - Matthew Marsden *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Maxine Heavey - Tracy Shaw *Claire Palmer - Maggie Norris *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin Guest cast *Fraser Henderson - Glyn Grain *Gerry Turner - Keith Woodason *Drunk - Jimmy Hibbert *Sue Jeffers - Romy Baskerville *Brad Armstrong - Caleb Flanagan *Ray Thorpe - Chris Walker Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Hair by Fiona Middleton *5 Grasmere Drive - Dining room and living room *The Hour Glass bar *Roads and alleyways near The Hour Glass Notes *Andy Bradford was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator and Abi Collins as Stunt Double on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Liz’s flirtations with criminals puts her family's lives at risk. Is Tricia’s boyfriend new, or is he the father of her child? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,240,000 viewers (8th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1997 episodes